The Return of The Host Clubs Faries
by Happy-The-Cat
Summary: Guess whos back? The best mages of Fairy Tail have returned from Japan, rescuing their favorite Blondie (who felt really bad for leaving, by the way). The usual party ensues, but what disaster strikes after everyone has fallen asleep! Who plans on visiting unexpectedly? (THAT should be obvious) And other guilds are rushing to FT? All that and more! ( P.S this is the 2nd story)
1. Chapter 1: Guess Who's Back?

**Guess who's back? Back again? XD that's right, my darling fairies, The Host Clubs Fairies are BACK! I would like to thank everyone who helped by giving title names and ideas for this sequel. So, why're you still here? Get on with the story! **

_***x*(X)*x***_

**(P.S, I don't own Fairy Tail or OHSHC)**

**~X*X*Fairy*X*X~**

"We're HOME!" Natsu yelled, kicking the door in once again, one arm wrapped around Lucy's shoulder, in a permanent half-hug as the rest of the gang, Happy, Gray, Erza, Levi and Gajeel strode in, smiles all around. The second eyes fell on the blondes beautiful face, They all screamed her name and rushed her, the entire guild coming together in one giant ground hug, crushing Lucy in a giant ball of sobbing apologises, and thankyous to the heavens that she returned home unharmed.

"Lucy! Come into my office for a moment, if you please" Master Makarov called, his head poking out of his office door, the small smile of a proud father at his child returning home on his face as Lucy pushed her way through the crowd, who had begun yelling about drinks all around in celebration of Lucy's return. Lucy strode into Makarovs office, both smiling.

"Told you I'd be back one day" Lucy grinned, giving a thumbs up with the hand that is still missing her mark. "I knew you would, child" he grinned back, pulling out the stamp.

"We had better put that back then, hm?" He said, holding out his hand for Lucy's to return her mark.

"Aye Sir!" She copied the blue cats famous remark, waiting for the wonderful tingling sensation of the stamp against the back of her palm. There was the quiet pop and little shower of magic and her mark was returned, as though it was never gone on the first place.

"Now let's go party!" he cheered, heading back out to the main hall, where the party was in full swing.

"Now THIS is home" She said to the noise.

**~X*X*Ouran*X*X~**

"I miss Heart-Chan" Honey complained to Takashi, who nodded silently.

"Well we have her address" the twins said together, standing side-by-side behind Honey, who had lit up, due to having a new slice of cake delivered by Haruhi.

"When did you get Lucy's address?" Haruhi asked, carrying the now empty tray.

"We just asked her, nothing special" they shrugged and wandered off, probably to go tease Tamaki. Haruhi sighed, the twins always managing to exhaust her without even doing anything. Haruhi wandered back off slowly to her table, filled with law books, hoping she could study, just a little before Tamaki came up with another ridiculous idea. Haruhi was just starting to focus when Tamaki began yelling about a brilliant idea.

"Why did I not think of this before? It was truly selfish of me!" He crowed, hands on his hips laughing.

"Lucy-Chan came all this way out here to see us, it's so terribly rude of us not to go meet them in their own city!"

Haruhi stared at the princely teen in confusion.

"What brought this on, Tama-Chan?" Honey asked, licking the last of the frosting from his fork.

"Mommy gave me the idea" Tamaki stated proudly, obviously not going to be deterred from this adventure. Kyouya frowned at the unpleasant nickname that had now most definitely stuck.

"You know I can't go with you, right?" Haruhi deadpanned, irritated by the lead hosts ignorance.

"But WHY, Haruhi?!" he squealed, forgetting she was a commoner, even though he teased her about it often.

Haruhi stood up and pointed to herself, and was wearing a very annoyed face. "Commoner".

"But you don't need a passport to get to Magnolia! All you need is the train ticket!" He whimpered, the beginning of the puppy-dog eyes already taking effect.

"You idiot, Senpai! I can't just leave! I have to take care of many things! I can't just go off gallivanting like you damn rich people!" She huffed, putting emphasis on the ending of her sentence.

"We'll take care of it. We can ask a few of our maids to do everything you need" Hikarou and Karou came up behind her, making an offer.

"You damn rich people" Haruhi sighed, defeated.

**~X*X*Fairy*X*X~**

"CHEERS!" The guild cheered, raising their mugs of booze and knocking them back.

Several hours later, and several mugs now emptied, and all the fights and been won and lost, everyone was somewhere on the floor, fast asleep, unaware of the evils luring in the shadows, to take away the treasure they had fought so hard to regain.

_***x*(X)*x***_

_**There we have it ladies and gentlemen! Chapter one of the story is up and running! **_

_**Hope you enjoyed!**_

_**And as always, send in your favourite pairing and I will most certainly do my best to make it happen!**_

_**Love~**_

_**Happy-The-Cat**_


	2. Chapter 2: Not again!

**The second chapter so soon? But Happy NEVER has the next chapter up so quickly! Well you're right! I have most of these written before I put up the chapter before it! This way I'll never be behind in the chapters! And I'll be able to keep you fairies happy too! **

***x*(X)*x***

**~X*X*Ouran*X*X~**

"I can't just LEAVE!" Haruhi cried, kicking as Hikarou and Karou dragged her onto the train, first class, of course.

"Oh, but Haruhi, we're paying for the ticket, you wouldn't want it to go to waste, would you?" Kyouya grinned, using the money against her.

"I hate you" Haruhi drooped into her seat, crushed under the power of the shadow king.

Suddenly, the train slowly began to roll into motion, and the Host Club was well on their way to Magnolia, the city of magic!

**~X*X*Fairy*X*X~**

The guild hall shook as the numerous snores rang out, happy grins all around as they dreamed of their own personal happinesses. The guild door slowly creaked open, as three dark shadows snuck in, stepping quietly around the sleeping mages.

"Over there" The taller shadow whispered, pointing at the trio of best friends all sleeping on top of each other, looking more like a couple and their cat rather than best friends. The smaller shadow nodded, and with steps lighter than air, was looming over the newly returned blonde, eyes gleaming in the shadowy room. The small, darkened hand slowly lowered itself down, just about to cover Lucy's mouth, when the smooth brown eyes snapped open, her strawberry lips about to let out a soul-ripping scream, when the hand clamped around her mouth, and with a swift, solid blow to the back of her head, Lucy was once again unconscious, with none the wiser of about what was happening.

As the two strangers lifted Lucy from where she was napping on top of Natsu, Happy rolled off Lucy's stomach, bouncing off onto Natsu, waking the both of them up. Natsu's onyx eyes opened ever so slowly, as if he wanted to add dramatic effect to the already heart-stopping moment. He blinked. Once. Twice. He opened his eyes to the sight of Lucy in the arms of two strangers, about to stolen away from him once again. His already squinty eyes hardened into an angry frown as he stood up, his body still waking up as the three shadows began to run abnormally fast, Lucy in tow as Natsu began to run, Happy flying after him in a rush. But being Natsu, always clumsy in one way or another, tripped over Elfman. The tallest shadow thrust out their palm, encasing Happy in ice, and having him thud solidly onto the wooden floor as they made off with the golden-haired beauty. As Natsu began to stand up again, Elfmans solid arm wrapped around Natsu's waist, holding him tight like a teddy. Natsu watched in dismay as his best friend who he fought so hard to retrieve was stolen away from him once again.

**~X*X*Ouran*X*X~ (Next Day ^u^)**

"So this is Magnolia, huh?" The twins asked as they stepped out of the train carriage the next day, looking at the bright new world around them.

"Doesn't seem that magical" Hikaru shrugged to Karou, who was coping him exactly.

"You know what they say in Rome boys" Tamaki laughed, "When in Rome do as the Romans do" The blonde princely teen laughed as the servants who accompanied them picked up their bags and went straight to the hotel that was pre-booked, and left the teens to wander the streets of the city of magic.

"We should probably get our money exchanged. Lucy said they used 'Jewels' as currency here" Kyouya said, pushing his glasses back up his nose in his usual systematic way.

"Good idea, Mama!" Tamaki grinned, but getting distracted by a near-by stall selling little trinkets.

"Excuse me, Sir." Haruhi asked, going up to a man dresses as though he was a local. "We're from out of town, where might we exchange our money for Jewels?" She put on her heart-melting smile as the man gave her directions and waved her goodbye as she and the boys strolled casually down the bright streets, gawking at the minor shows of magic used in everyday life, like to light a fire, and to sweep the floor. As the sky began to grow dark, they decided to go over to the guild, where Lucy and their new friends worked, drank, played and above all else, enjoyed every day. Haruhi once again asked someone who looked like a local, and was unsteadily given directions, and told to be careful when approaching the building, as it was the guild of the mighty Fairy Tail they were going to.

"This…Is Fairy Tail?" Tamaki asked, blinking in surprise.

"It DOES say Fairy Tail right there, Tama-Chan" Honey smiled, and Takashi nodded silently.

"Well then, shall we go pay Lucy a visit?" He smiled his usual glittery smile as they all pushed open the big wooden doors.

**~X*X*Fairy*X*X~**

"CALM DOWN, SQUINTY EYES"

"HOW CAN I CALM DOWN, YOU DROOPY EYES?! LUCE HAS BEEN SNATCHED AWAY AGAIN!"

"I KNOW THAT, YOU BURT OUT MATCHSTICK, BUT WE NEED A PLAN!"

"SHUT UP, ICE STRIPPER! I GOTTA GO SAVE LUCE NOW!"

"ICE STRIPPPER? YOU WANNA GO, EMBER BRAIN?!"

"BRING IT ON, FROSTY"

"THAT IS QUITE ENOUGH" The usual bickering ended the same usual way, with the scarlet haired warrior crushing the two friends with a single hit.

"We're sorry" they whined together, pouting cross-legged on the floor.

"Ah…we have visitors" Wendy said, noticing the big doors opening to reveal a group of handsome boys…except Wendy was certain one was a girl.

The group walked in carefully but confidently, obviously hearing about the guilds reputation before arriving. Almost all of them were tall and lanky, except two. The girl and a little boy. It took Natsu and the group to realise this was the same group that they had met in Japan not too long ago.

"OH! IT'S YOU!" Natsu yelled, jumping up and pointing at the hosts.

"Ah…Natsu, right? Nice to see you again" Kyouya said with his calculating smile.

"Right" Natsu nodded, his onyx eyes trying to read into Kyouya's calculating ones. Natsu took a deep, yet shaky breath and forced himself to come to terms with what he was about to say.

"If you're here for Luce, you're too late... She's been kidnapped"


	3. Chapter 3: Lucy fights back

**Hey guys! Look out, cuz here's chapter 3, ha-ha! I decided to name Emily, Eve and Calypsos guild 'Silver Wings' cuz it sounded pretty: 3 Anyway, Enjoy!**

***x*(X)*x***

**~X*X*SilverWings*X*X~**

"So, do we have a plan?" One voice murmured to another, as Lucy slowly regained consciousness, she tried to focus, to clear her sight that had blurred, and remove the ringing from her ears. She knew she had to focus and find out where she was, what was going on, and who had so rudely kidnapped her.

"Take her deeper into the woods, interrogate her, torture if need be." A younger, colder sounding voice said, and the soft ruffling of cloth hitting the floor was gently sin the background. A familiar flash of blonde hair walked past Lucy, who was pretending to still be knocked out.

"I would hope we can avoid that last bit" The older female voice said, which was coming a bit clearer now, and was oddly familiar, but she just couldn't remember the face to go with the strangely melodic voice.

"Everything shall be fine, probably" A voice that sounded the same pitch as Happy and Carla's. The voices were so familiar! Lucy squeezed her eyes closed tight, thinking hard about where she had heard those voices before. Think, Lucy! THINK!

Her eyes snapped open in realisation as to where she had heard the voices! It was the girls and the exceed who pretended to be Fairy Tail members, Emily, Eve and Calypso! But what would they want with me? Lucy thought to herself, her now-open eyes slowly adjusting to the dim forest light.

"Oh, She's awake" The voice belonging to Eve said quietly, picking Lucy up off the forest floor, dusting dead leaves and twigs off of Lucy, who had just realised her arms were tied behind her back.

"Where am I?" The taller blonde asked the smaller one dusting her off, examining the world around her.

"Stolen Soul Forest" The smaller one replied, tugging out a twig from Lucy's hair. "I'm really sorry, Lucy, we don't want to do this, but our Master said we'll be kicked out of the guild if we don't" The little girl mumbled, hiding her eyes behind her fringe. Lucy reached for her keys on her hip, only to find they weren't there.

"Where're my keys?"

"I have them"

"Will you hand them over?"

"I cannot"

"I see"

The quiet conversation between the blondes died just as quietly as Emily and Calypso came back with more rope, a chair, and a suitcase.

"Sorry Lucy, but we have to" Emily said quietly, with a tiny apologetic bow of her head.

"I understand your circumstances. I will try to be useful to avoid you being punished" Lucy said calmly, as Calypso tied a blindfold around Lucy's eyes, plunging her back into darkness as she escorted to somewhere else.

**~X*X*Fairy*X*X~**

"What do we do, Levi?" Natsu asked, pacing back and forth so quickly he was leaving marks on the floor.

"She couldn't have been taken too far" Levi mumbled, deep in thought as to where her friend had been taken. The rest of the guild was also thinking of how they would find their friend who had only come home the day before.

"Hang on!" Lisanna said, realising something.

"We have three dragon slayers here, right?" She asked, building momentum to her plan she had formulated in her mind.

"Yeah, So?" Natsu said, sulking on the floor, since his feet hurt from all the pacing.

"So, you all know Lucy's scent, right? Why not just sniff her out?" Lisanna stated, like it was as obvious as everyone's guild stigma. The room remained silent, thinking the statement over.

"EHHH?!" They all burst out at once, realising just how simple, yet effective the plan would be." Why didn't you mention that earlier?!" Natsu roared, before setting his nose to work, Wendy and Gajeel getting up from their seats to help sniff her out.

"Got her" Natsu mumbled, Wendy and Gajeel finding her scent as well, and the team of three set off running out the door, chasing the scent of the kidnapped beauty.

**~X*X*SilverWings*X*X~**

"This is far enough" Emily said, setting Lucy into the chair and removing her blindfold, letting her eyes readjust to the darkness before beginning.

"Lucy, we are going to ask you some questions, and you'll tell us the answers, and we won't have to hurt you, okay?" Emily explained, and Lucy nodded slowly, suspicious of the questions about to be asked.

"First, what was in the case given to you by the Host Club?"

"Don't know, you kidnapped me before I could get a look inside it"

"Damn….fine, what's Fairy Tails biggest weakness?"

"Pass"

Emily ground her teeth together in frustration, and back-handed Lucy across the face. Lucy winced as pain bloomed on her cheek, and blood slowly budded from where Emily's ring had sliced her skin.

"Who is the weakest member of Fairy Tail?"

"Heh, probably me"

Emily struck her again, another cut across her face seeped blood, as Emily grew angrier at the blonde bound to the chair. As Emily's breath quickened, so did her attacks, now attacking with magic, leaving cuts and bruises all over her body, and now Lucy looked like she truly was a victim of torture. After a while, Eve and Calypso pulled Emily away, giving Lucy a break from the vicious attack.

"My turn" She said, pulling the final thread away from the ropes binding her arms to the chair, sending a swift kick to Emily under the chin, sending her sprawling her backwards, as the main girl was stunned, Lucy turned and ran. She didn't know where she was running to, but she was running away.

Running to The guild.

Running home.

Running to Natsu.


	4. Chapter 4: Wandering

**Sorry for the late-ish update, everyone ^u^' I've been busy with these terrible things called assignments! And soon I have to handle the even worse things! EXAMS! NOOOOO! Anyway, do enjoy, okay?**

***x*(X)*x***

**~X*X*Lucy*X*X~**

"Ahh~ I'm such an idiot! I ran into this forest and now I'm lost! And what's worse is that they still have my keys! And my feet hurt!" Lucy complained loudly to herself, trudging her way from the forest.

"If Natsu was here he could just sniff out the way home" She wailed in defeat, slumping against a tree, slowly sliding down the trunk, crouching at its base, resting her head on her knees.

"I just wanna go home" She whispered, the first tears slipping from her eye and rolling down her dirty, bruised cheek. Then another tear followed. And another and another. And for a while, the world seemed to disappear, leaving Lucy alone with her tears, her fears, and the painful memories of the past and present.

"Phew" she sighed as her tears slowed to a stop, lifting the heaviness of her heart.

"Well, I feel a bit better now. Time to go home! YEAH!" She cheered, jumping up, re-energised and began running, just as blindly, through the forest of Stolen Souls.

**~X*X*SilverWings*X*X~**

"God DAMN!" Emily huffed, rubbing the pain in her jaw, finally regaining consciousness.

"Are you okay?" Eve asked quietly, knowing that saying anything else may end up in her being in pain too. Emily just huffed again, lifting herself up off the forest floor, dead leaves and small twigs coming up with her in her hair.

"Did you go after her?"

"We…I… Thought it best if we stayed with you until you woke up"

"So…you lost our target?"

"Yes."

Eve braced herself for the slap that never came. Emily sighed, rubbed her probably broken jaw again and dusted the debris out of her hair. No harm came to the young blonde mech mage, or the purple and cream exceed.

"Alright. Let's go" Emily stood up, dusting off her sky-blue shorts and began following the sweet scent of celestial mage into the forest, her partners right behind.

**~X*X*Lucy*X*X~**

Lucy leaned against a tree, out of breath from running. In the distance, the quite sound of a small waterfall trickled, and the breeze almost seemed to be pushing Lucy towards it, nudging her towards the unknown. Seeing as she had no other ideas on where to go, Lucy went along with it, following the insistent wind.

After walking another half an hour, the breeze faded away, leaving Lucy in a beautiful clearing, covered in wildflowers and a small waterfall and pond trickling off to one side. Amongst the trees were a patch of mulberry bushes, in full bloom, handfuls of berries on each branch, ready for the eating.

"Whoa! It's so pretty!" Lucy marvelled, moving so she was standing in the centre of the clearing, turning in a slow circle, to take in the whole areas beauty.

"Until I get some bearings of where I am, I think I'll stay here" She nodded and smiled, and made her way over to the pond, and began cleaning the wounds inflicted from the once ally now turned enemy.

"Damn it, this really hurts" Lucy grumbled as she scrubbed the dirt from her open cuts. After they were cleaned, Lucy simply sat there, looking at her own reflection.

**~X*X*Fairy*X*X~**

"Sniffer Slayers at the ready!" Mira Jane called, as though it were a game.

"AYE SIR!" The tree dragon slayers chanted, all three already locked onto Lucy's scent, all crouched ready to run.

"GO!" the silver-haired beauty cried and the three were off running, leaving a trail of dust in their wake.

"Bring her home again, brats" Makarov mumbled quietly from his usual perch at the bar.

**~X*X*SilverWings*X*X~**

"Hey…Eve…Sorry about before, I shouldn't have lost my temper when questioning Lucy" Emily bowed her head in shame towards her only friend.

"Why're you apologising to me?" Eve asked, nudging Emily's face up with her fingers, looking into the ice dragon slayers icy white-blue eyes, which were brimming with tears that were threatening to fall.

"Because I showed you such a terrible side of me!" and with that the tears fell, the stone cold armour the girl wore on her heart fell away.

"There there, Emily, I forgive you" Eve gently held Emily close, the golden-brown haired girl hiding her face in her partners shoulder, and they stood there as though there were no one else left in the world.

"Hey…Emily, promise me something" Eve whispered.

"What?" Emily mumbled between sobs.

"Don't get snot on my shirt, this is my favourite"

Emily let out a heartbroken laugh, knowing that even though she had almost killed before her best friend, Eve was still here, trying to make her laugh in even her greatest moment of weakness.

"Okay…I'll try my best" Emily sniffed, curling back into her comrade's embrace.

**~X*X*Lucy*X*X~**

"Ugh, These mulberries are so sour" Lucy screwed up her ace as she ate another handful, knowing this may be the last chance she'd have to eat in a while. She licked the staining juice from her fingers, noticing it didn't come off.

"I am NOT running around with sticky fingers" She puffed to herself, and went to the pond to wash off her hands.

As Lucy scrubbed the juice from her fingers, a pair of glowing red eyes appeared in the waterfall, but were not just content with staying behind the waterfall, it rushed Lucy, knocking her back with her usual girly scream.

"You'll pay for using my pond like your personal basin!" it roared, striking Lucy again. Lucy's world faded to black instantly.

***x*(X)*x***

**Sorry there was so much crying this chapter! Next chapter will probably be filled with tears too! BUT IT'S A FILLER SO IT'S OKAY! Don't forget to send in pairings, since it could change the outcome of the story!**

**Kissu Kissu**

**~HAPPY**


	5. Chapter 5: How the Mech Mage came to be

**This is just a filler, I am so sorry everyone! I just have no motivation to write lately! If any of you are writers then you should understand what I mean! Anyway, as always don't forget I love you ;)**

***x*(X)*x***

**~X*X*SilverWings*X*X~**

"Oh, you're awake" said a gentle voice as Lucy opened her eyes again, before squeezing them shut once more in pain from where the mysterious creature slashed at her.

"Careful" The gentle voice warned, as Lucy slowly eased her eyes open, now to see she was in a cage. A cage where people kept songbirds. In a way, it was a beautiful cage. Cogs and screws and nuts and bolts adorned the prison bars. And atop the cage was the blonde, her fingers outstretched, turned grey and metallic for they were the very solid bars of the cell.

"How are you doing this?" Lucy questioned as she sat up, gently touching the bars.

"This is my magic." Eve smiled down, her golden Chinese-style shirt now stained with red.

"You're hurt!" Lucy cried and attempted to stand, but was too tall and hit her head.

"Worry not, It's not mine" Eve laughed, pink eyes shaking with laughter as Lucy sat back down.

"So….Why am I in a cage?" Lucy asked, her chocolate brown eyes looking up to pink.

"So you don't run away again. Stupid. Seriously, we told you at the start we needed to ask a few questions so we're not kicked out of our guild, but _nooo_, little miss Lucy had to go and run into the arms of a god damn furie!" Eve raged, losing her formal way of speaking.

"Sorry" Lucy hung her head, knowing how painful it is to leave a guild. "So…Where's your partner?" Lucy attempted to bring the conversation to a lighter aspect.

"She went to get something for your wound." She calmed down, a small, mostly apologetic smile painting her face.

"Everybody seems to have a story about how they got their magic, right? What's yours? How did Eve, The mech mage come to be?" Lucy said, attempting conversation again.

"Ah…Well…Are you sure you want to know?" Eve replied with her own question.

"AYE!" Lucy said, with a bright, fairy Tail smile.

"Okay, well… When I was very small, a weapons dealer adopted me, and made me learn Mech Magic, and from a very young age, he taught me only one thing, and that was to hurt people. Until I was about 11, that's all I knew. Obey Uncle's orders, hurt people.

Then one day, these bounty hunters bust in, and Uncle orders me to eliminate them. But one of them, a guy, taught me something as we were fighting. That I shouldn't be made to do anything against my will. In my eyes at the time, he was the coolest. He said he lived like a stray cat, free. I laughed and told him that he would probably smell bad if he was too much like a cat. And by the end, we were both exhausted. He was out of bullets, and I out of magic. As we both stood, out of breath, he offered me his hand. He said "If you come with me right now, you'll never have to hurt people again" He gave me my freedom. For a long time I travelled with him and his partner. But one day we had to say goodbye. I didn't want that. The two who gave me my freedom went to find their own, and so, I just wandered around, until I met Emily. She mistook me for the woman she was looking for, for a job. And so somehow we became friends, she took me to our guild Silver Wings, I will admit Calypso didn't like me at first which is understandable I suppose. Emily found Calypso in the woods and brought her home, just as she did with me. I suppose she must have been a bit jealous. Since then we've been best friends, ya know?"

Lucy nodded. She understood that kind of friendship only too well. She sighed and slumped against the bars of the cage, hoping her own best friend would hurry up and save her soon.


End file.
